


Philosophy and Drinks

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment shared in Ten Forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



"You are more than the hate and violence that shaped your life, Ro Laren," Guinan said, as they shared a drink at the bar.

"You always think more of people than they do of themselves, you know?" Ro Laren replied to that, half-smile, half-sneer of mockery on her lips. 

"Maybe it's because I have an outside perspective, more able to see the whole picture." Guinan returned the smile with a genuine one of her own. "Or maybe, it's just that I prefer to believe the best, not those shadowy whispers in your mind."

Ro Laren drank up, considering that last.


End file.
